Dāmodarāṣṭakaṁ दामोदराष्टकं
श्री श्री दामोदराष्टकं http://www.harekrsna.de/damodarastakam-e.htm http://vedic-culture.in.ua/ru/the-vedas/vedic-holidays/month-of-damodara/975-text-of-damodarashtaka =1= नमामीश्वरं सच्-चिद्-आनन्द-रूपं लसत्-कुण्डलं गोकुले भ्राजमनम् यशोदा-भियोलूखलाद् धावमानं परामृष्टम् अत्यन्ततो द्रुत्य गोप्या ॥ १॥ namāmīśvaraṁ sac-cid-ānanda-rūpaṁ lasat-kuṇḍalaṁ gokule bhrājamanam yaśodā-bhiyolūkhalād dhāvamānaṁ parāmṛṣṭam atyantato drutya gopyā ॥ 1॥ намамишварам сач-чид-ананда-рупам ласат-кундалам гокуле бхраджаманам йашода-бхийолукхалад дхаваманам парамриштам атйантато друтйа гопйа namāmi–I bow down; īśvaram–to the supreme controller; sat-cit-ānandarūpam–whose form is composed of eternity, knowledge and bliss; lasatkuṇḍalam–whose earrings play and swing; gokule bhrājamānam–who is splendrously manifest in Gokula; yaśodā-bhiyā–in fear of mother Yaśodā; ulūkalāt-dhāvamānam–who gets down from the wooden ricegrinding mortar and runs away; para-āmṛṣṭam–catching Him by the back; atyam–very much; tatam drutya– chasing after Him quickly; gopyā–by the gopī (Srī Yaśodā). 1) To the Supreme Lord, whose form is the embodiment of eternal existence, knowledge, and bliss, whose shark-shaped earrings are swinging to and fro, who is beautifully shining in the divine realm of Gokula, who I (due to the offense of breaking the pot of yogurt that His mother was churning into butter and then stealing the butter that was kept hanging from a swing) is quickly running from the wooden grinding mortar in fear of mother Yasoda, but who has been caught from behind by her who ran after Him with greater speed--to that Supreme Lord, Sri Damodara, I offer my humble obeisances. Я смиренно склоняюсь перед Верховным Господом, чье тело является обителью вечного блаженства, знания и бытия; который пребывает в божественном царстве Гокулы и излучает ослепительное сияние; который украшен серьгами, напоминающими по форме акул и слегка покачивающимися в Его ушах; который в страхе перед матерью Яшодой стремительно убегает прочь от деревянной ступы и которого мать Яшода все же догоняет, так как бежит быстрее Его. Этому Верховному Господу, Шри Дамода-ре, я приношу свои поклоны. =2= रुदन्तं मुहुर् नेत्र-युग्मं मृजन्तम् कराम्भोज-युग्मेन सातङ्क-नेत्रम् मुहुः श्वास-कम्प-त्रिरेखाङ्क-कण्ठ स्थित-ग्रैवं दामोदरं भक्ति-बद्धम् ॥ २॥ rudantaṁ muhur netra-yugmaṁ mṛjantam karāmbhoja-yugmena sātaṅka-netram muhuḥ śvāsa-kampa-trirekhāṅka-kaṇṭha sthita-graivaṁ dāmodaraṁ bhakti-baddham ॥ 2॥ рудантам мухур нетра-йугмам мриджантам карамбходжа-йугмена сатанка-нетрам мухух шваса-кампа-трирекханка-кантха- стхита-граивам дамодарам бхакти-баддхам rudantam–crying; muhuḥ–again and again; netra-yugmam–His two eyes; mṛjantam–rubbing; kara-ambhoja-yugmena–with His two lotus-like hands; sa-ātańka-netram–with very fearful eyes; muhuḥ–again and again; śvāsa–quick breathing and sighing; kampa–trembling; tri-rekhaańka-kaṇṭha–neck marked with three lines (just like a conchshell); sthita–situated; graiva–pearl necklaces and other neck-ornaments; dāma-udaram–unto He with a rope around His belly; bhakti-baddham– who is bound by devotion. (2) Он плачет, (увидев хворостину в руке Своей матери), и утирает слезы Своими лотосными ладошками. Его глаза полны страха, а жемчужное ожерелье на Его шее, отмеченной тремя линиями, подобными линиям на раковине, дрожит от частого дыхания, прерываемого плачем. Этому Верховному Господу, Шри Дамодаре, чей живот обвит не веревками, а чистой любовью Его матери, я приношу смиренные поклоны. 2) (Seeing the whipping stick in His mother's hand) He is crying and rubbing His eyes again and again with His two lotus hands. His eyes are filled with fear, and the necklace of pearls around His neck, which is marked with three lines like a conch shell, is shaking because of His quick breathing due to crying. To this Supreme Lord, Sri Damodara, whose belly is bound not with ropes but with His mother's pure love, I offer my humble obeisances. =3= इतीदृक् स्व-लीलाभिर् आनन्द-कुण्डे स्व-घोषं निमज्जन्तम् आख्यापयन्तम् तदीयेषित-ज्ञेषु भक्तैर् जितत्वं पुनः प्रेमतस् तं शतावृत्ति वन्दे ॥ ३॥ itīdṛk sva-līlābhir ānanda-kuṇḍe sva-ghoṣaṁ nimajjantam ākhyāpayantam tadīyeṣita-jñeṣu bhaktair jitatvaṁ punaḥ prematas taṁ śatāvṛtti vande ॥ 3॥ итидрик сва-лилабхир ананда-кунде сва-гхошам нимаджджантам акхйапайантам тадийешита-джнешу бхактаир джитатвам пунах прематас там шатавритти ванде iti īdṛk–displaying in this way (childhood pastimes such as the Dāmodara-līlā and so forth); sva-līlābhiḥ–by His own pastimes; ānandakuṇḍe–in a pool of bliss; sva-ghoṣam–His own family and the other residents of Gokula; nimajjantam–immersing; ākhyāpayantam–makes known; tadīya-īśita-jñeṣu–to those desirous of knowing His majesty (aiśvarya); bhaktaiḥ jitatvam–His quality of being conquered by His loving devotees (who are devoid of aiśvarya-jñāna); punaḥ–again; premataḥ–with love and devotion; tam–unto that Lord Dāmodara; śataāvṛtti–hundreds and hundreds of times; vande–I praise. (3) Его детские игры, подобные этой, являются для обитателей Гокулы источником невыразимого экстаза. Этими играми Он показывает Своим преданным, поглощенным размышлениями о Его величии и несказанном великолепии, что покорить Его могут только те, чья чистая любовь отличается интимностью чувств и лишена всякого благоговения и почтительности. С огромной любовью я сотни раз склоняюсь перед Господом Дамодарой. 3) By such childhood pastimes as this He is drowning the inhabitants of Gokula in pools of ecstasy, and is revealing to those devotees who are absorbed in knowledge of His supreme majesty and opulence that He is only conquered by devotees whose pure love is imbues with intimacy and is free from all conceptions of awe and reverence. With great love I again offer my obeisances to Lord Damodara hundreds and hundreds of times. =4= वरं देव मोक्षं न मोक्षावधिं वा न चन्यं वृणे ‘हं वरेषाद् अपीह इदं ते वपुर् नाथ गोपाल-बालं सदा मे मनस्य् आविरास्तां किम् अन्यैः ॥ ४॥ varaṁ deva mokṣaṁ na mokṣāvadhiṁ vā na canyaṁ vṛṇe ‘haṁ vareṣād apīha idaṁ te vapur nātha gopāla-bālaṁ sadā me manasy āvirāstāṁ kim anyaiḥ ॥ 4॥ варам дева мокшам на мокшавадхим ва на чанйам врине 'хам варешад апиха идам те вапур натха гопала-балам сада ме манасй авирастам ким анйаих varam–boons; deva–O Lord!; mokṣam–liberation; na–not; mokṣāavadhim–the highest pinnacle of liberation (the realm of Srī Vaikuṇṭhaloka); vā–or; na–not; ca-anyam–or anything else; vṛṇe aham–I pray for; vara-īśāt–from You Who can bestow any boon; api–also; iha–here in Vṛndāvana; idam–this; te–Your; vapuḥ–divine bodily form; nātha–O Lord!; gopāla-bālam– a young cowherd boy; sadā–always; me manasi–in my heart; āvirāstām–may it be manifest; kim anyaiḥ–what is the use of other things (mokṣā, and so forth.) (4) О Господь, Ты можешь даровать любые благословения, но я не молю Тебя ни о безличном, ни о высочайшем освобождении и ни о каком благе. О Господь, я хочу лишь, чтобы Ты в этом образе Балы Гопалы, находящегося во Вриндаване, всегда пребывал в моем сердце. Мне не нужны никакие другие дары, кроме этого. 4) O Lord, although You are able to give all kinds of benedictions, I do not pray to You for the boon of impersonal liberation, nor the highest liberation of eternal life in Vaikuntha, nor any other boon (which may be obtained by executing the nine processes of bhakti). O Lord, I simply wish that this form of Yours as Bala Gopalain Vrndavana may ever be manifest in my heart, for what is the use to me of any other boon besides this? =5= इदं ते मुखाम्भोजम् अत्यन्त-नीलैर् वृतं कुन्तलैः स्निग्ध-रक्तैश् च गोप्या मुहुश् चुम्बितं बिम्ब-रक्ताधरं मे मनस्य् आविरास्ताम् अलं लक्ष-लाभैः ॥ ५॥ idaṁ te mukhāmbhojam atyanta-nīlair vṛtaḿ kuntalaiḥ snigdha-raktaiś ca gopyā muhuś cumbitaṁ bimba-raktādharaṁ me manasy āvirāstām alaṁ lakṣa-lābhaiḥ ॥ 5॥ идам те мукхабходжам атйанта-нилаир вритам кунталаих снигдха-рактаиш ча гопйа мухуш чумбитам бимба-рактадхарам ме манасй авирастам алам лакша-лабхаих idam–this; te–Your; mukha-ambhojam–lotus-like face; avyakta-nīlaiḥ–by very dark blue; vṛtam–surrounded; kuntalaiḥ–by curling locks of hair; snigdha–soft and glossy; raktaiḥ–by reddish-tinted; ca–also; gopyā–by the gopī (Srī Yaśodā); muhuḥ–again and again; cumbitam– kissed; bimbarakta-adharam–with lips red as the bimba fruit; me–my; manasi–in the heart; āvirāstām–may it be manifest; alam–useless (there is no need for me); lakṣa-lābhaiḥ–by millions of attainments of other boons. (5) О Господь, мать Яшода вновь и вновь осыпает поцелуями Твое лотосоподобное лицо, обрамленное локонами черных с красноватым оттенком бархатистых волос, и Твои губы алеют, подобно плоду бимба. Сделай же так, чтобы я всегда мог видеть в своем сердце Твой прекрасный лотосоподобный образ. И тысячи тысяч иных благословений не нужны мне. 5) O Lord, Your lotus face, which is encircled by locks of soft black hair tinged with red, is kissed again and again by mother Yasoda, and Your lips are reddish like the bimba fruit. May this beautiful vision of Your lotus face be ever manifest in my heart. Thousands and thousands of other benedictions are of no use to me. =6= नमो देव दामोदरानन्त विष्णो प्रसीद प्रभो दुःख-जालाब्धि-मग्नम् कृपा-दृष्टि-वृष्ट्याति-दीनं बतानु गृहाणेष माम् अज्ञम् एध्य् अक्षि-दृश्यः ॥ ६॥ namo deva dāmodarānanta viṣṇo prasīda prabho duḥkha-jālābdhi-magnam kṛpā-dṛṣṭi-vṛṣṭyāti-dīnaṁ batānu gṛhāṇeṣa mām ajñam edhy akṣi-dṛśyaḥ ॥ 6॥ намо дева дамодарананта вишно прасида прабхо духкха-джалабдхи-магнам крипа-дришти-вриштйанти-динам батану- гриханеша мам аджнам эдхй акши-дришйах namaḥ–I bow down; deva–O divine Lord!; dāmodara–O Lord whose belly is bound with a rope!; ananta–O limitless Lord!; viṣṇo–O allpervading Lord!; prasīda–be pleased; prabho–O my Master!; duḥkhajāla–a network of material miseries; abdhi-magnam–immersed in the ocean; kṛpā-dṛṣṭi-vṛṣṭyā–by the rain of merciful glances; āti-dīnam–very fallen; bata–alas!; anugṛhāṇa–please accept; īśa–O supremely independent Lord!; mām–me; ajñam–ignorant; edhi–please come; akṣidṛśyaḥ–perceptible to my eyes. (6) О Верховный Бог, я приношу Тебе свои поклоны. О Дамодара! О Ананта! О Вишну! О Повелитель! О Господь мой, я хочу лишь одного - чтобы Ты остался доволен мной. Обратив на меня Свой милостивый взор, спаси несчастного невежду и глупца, тонущего в океане мирских печалей, и позволь мне всегда лицезреть Тебя. 6) O Supreme Godhead, I offer my obeisances unto You. O Damodara! O Ananta! O Vishnu! O master! O my Lord, be pleased upon me. By showering Your glance of mercy upon me, deliver this poor ignorant fool who is immersed in an ocean of worldly sorrows, and become visible to my eyes. =7= कुवेरात्मजौ बद्ध-मूर्त्यैव यद्वत् त्वया मोचितौ भक्ति-भाजौ कृतौ च तथा प्रेम-भक्तिं स्वकां मे प्रयच्छ न मोक्षे ग्रहो मे ‘स्ति दामोदरेह ॥ ७॥ kuverātmajau baddha-mūrtyaiva yadvat tvayā mocitau bhakti-bhājau kṛtau ca tathā prema-bhaktiṁ svakāṁ me prayaccha na mokṣe graho me ‘sti dāmodareha ॥ 7॥ кувератмаджау баддха-муртйаива йадват твайа мочитау бхакти-бхаджау критау ча татха према-бхактим свакам ме прайаччха на мокше грахо ме 'сти дамодареха kuvera-ātmajau–the two sons of Kuvera (named Nalakūvara and Maṇigrīva); baddha-mūrtyā-eva–by He whose divine form was bound with ropes to the grinding mortar; yat-vat–since they were like that (cursed by Nārada to take birth as twin arjuna trees); tvayā–by You; mocitau–they who were liberated; bhakti-bhājau–the recipients of devotional service; kṛtau– You made them; ca–also; tathā–then; premabhaktim–loving devotion; svakām–Your own; me–unto me; prayaccha– please give; na mokṣe–not for liberation; grahaḥ–enthusiasm; me– my; asti–is; dāmodara–O Lord Dāmodara!; iha–this. (7) О Господь Дамодара, в образе ребенка, привязанного к деревянной ступе, Ты снял проклятие Нарады с двух сыновей Куверы, Манинривы и Налакувары, и превратил их в великих преданных. О Господь мой, одари и меня Своей према-бхакти. Я жажду только этого и не стремлюсь ни к какому освобождению. 7) O Lord Damodara, just as the two sons of Kuvera--Manigriva and Nalakuvara--were delivered from the curse of Narada and made into great devotees by You in Your form as a baby tied with rope to a wooden grinding mortar, in the same way, please give to me Your own prema-bhakti. I only long for this and have no desire for any kind of liberation. =8= नमस् ते ‘स्तु दाम्ने स्फुरद्-दीप्ति-धाम्ने त्वदीयोदरायाथ विश्वस्य धाम्ने नमो राधिकायै त्वदीय-प्रियायै नमो ‘नन्त-लीलाय देवाय तुभ्यम् ॥ ८॥ namas te ‘stu dāmne sphurad-dīpti-dhāmne tvadīyodarāyātha viśvasya dhāmne namo rādhikāyai tvadīya-priyāyai namo ‘nanta-līlāya devāya tubhyam ॥ 8॥ намас те 'сту дамне спхурад-дипти-дхамне твадийодарайатха вишвасйа дхамне намо радхикайаи твадийа-прийайаи намо 'нанта-лилайа девайа тубхйам namaḥ–obeisances; te–to You; astu–may there be; dāmne–unto the rope around Your waist; sphurat–splendrous; dīpti-dhāmne–unto the effulgent abode; tvadīya-udarāya–unto Your belly; atha–thus; viśvasya–of the entire universe; dhāmne–unto the shelter; namaḥ– obeisances; rādhikāyai–unto Rādhikā; tvadīya priyāyai–unto Your Beloved; namaḥ–obeisances; ananta-līlāya–unto Your limitless sportive pastimes; devāya– unto Your transcendental nature; tubhyam–unto You. (8) Господь Дамодара, прежде всего я склоняюсь перед той ослепительно сияющей веревкой, которая обвивает Твой живот. Затем я приношу свои поклоны Твоему животу, в котором покоится вся вселенная. Также я смиренно склоняюсь перед Той, кого Ты любишь больше всех, -- перед Шримати Радхарани. И, наконец, я вновь и вновь склоняюсь перед Тобой, Верховным Господом, являющим Свои нескончаемые игры. 8) O Lord Damodara, I first of all offer my obeisances to the brilliantly effulgent rope which binds Your belly. I then offer my obeisances to Your belly, which is the abode of the entire universe. I humbly bow down to Yourmost beloved Srimati Radharani, and I offer all obeisances to You, the Supreme Lord, who displays unlimited pastimes.